noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
M-21
M-21 is a modified human and the tritagonist of the series. He was unwillingly experimented upon by Dr. Crombel and the Union, leaving him with no memories of his previous life. He was originally thought to be a failed experiment until his latent powers were awakened by Rai. He currently serves as a security officer at Ye Ran High School and is a member of the group known as RK-5. Appearance﻿ M-21 is a tall, slender, handsome (as shown when he was the center of attention of high school girls when he began working as a guard) man with silver hair that almost reaches his shoulder and almost always covers one eye. He has piercing grey eyes and a scar along the right side of his mouth, as well as one on his lower back. He is regularly seen dressed in a formal black suit, a white shirt, and black tie. He wears black shoes to match and at times, a white arm band above his elbow. Personality Early in the series, M-21 was shown to be a cold-hearted, clever, rebellious experiment that often looked for trouble to ease his boredom. As the series progressed, M-21 started to become compassionate towards the very humans that he had wanted to kill for amusement. He had some initial clashes with Frankenstein; however, both men seem to respect each other with M-21 being somewhat more fearful of Frankenstein after seeing his fight with Rajak. He is revealed to be a very loyal man to his comrades. He was very close with M-24 and they both shared a dream of finding their comrades' names. He has shown that he really loves the children as well, risking his life to protect them. Though he doesn't show it, he is a kind man who cares for his comrades. M-21's goal is find out who he truly is as well as the identities of his fallen fellow experimentees. M-21 excels in provoking others to argue or fight. He practices it on a regular basis with Regis. This ability of him is put into use during his fight with Rael. He also excels in spewing diatribes and harsh words born of his directness and straight forward disposition. M-21 is generally quiet and reserved and doesn't show much emotion. But when he loses his composure, he literally 'loses it'. His nasty temper is the sort that gives rise to serious frictions no matter what consequences await. Background M-21 is one of the one hundred humans who were experimented on by the Union under Dr. Crombel. Considered to be a failed experiment, he is the last surviving early experiment in the M-Series. He slowly gained the power of minor transformation as a side-effect of the experiments done on him. Currently, he works as a security guard along with Tao and Takeo at Ye Ran High School and resides at Frankenstein's house. He is also 'Number Four' of the RK-5. Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Plot Overview 'Volume 1' 'Volume 2' 'Volume 3' 'Volume 4' 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' Powers & Abilities Earlier in the story, he was shown to have little power compared to the other modified-human employees of the Union, despite manifestations of abilities beyond what was expected of him. This changed after his latent powers were awakened by Rai and he is shown to possess considerable potential, which he temporarily manifests in a very powerful transformation. This is later revealed to be due to his heart actually being that of a werewolf. Though temporary, that single transformation has increased his basic abilities to levels far beyond what they used to be. He is currently working on how to voluntarily access this form at any given time but has so far only succeeded in partial transformations of his arms for limited periods of time. So far, his overall abilities have become powerful enough to briefly fight on equal terms with Rael Kertia, albeit with strategic and ranged firearm support from Tao and Takeo respectively and to hold his own against a Cerberus member. Heart.jpg|Implanted werewolf heart WerewolfM-21.jpg|Full transformation M-21 more transformed.JPG|Gradual progression Ch319.png|Defending against Kentas Werewolf Modification M-21's heart is actually that of a werewolf, which was implanted into him during the M-Series experiments. This is the source of his transformation abilities. Rai has mentioned that the origin of his power should not be taken lightly. *'High Speed Regeneration: '''M-21 has displayed incredible levels of regeneration on several occasions. He is shown to heal quickly after being injured by a noble, which is unusual due to the fact that their attacks are imbued with their power, thus blocking or slowing down regeneration. He is able to survive injuries that would normally be fatal, even to a modified human. *'Enhanced Strength:' Though M-21 is more of a speed based fighter, he has exceptional strength as well. He was able to block Na Yonsu's enhanced punch easily with one hand. Later in his battle with Cerberus, he destroyed a building with a single powerful attack. *'Enhanced Speed:' His speed started out very unimpressive except for one sole instance when he was awakened. But he has made a huge improvement since then. As of Chapter 183 he's able to almost match Rael in speed, with assistance from Tao and Takeo. More recently, his speed enabled him to temporarily keep up with a Cerberus agent without Takeo and Tao's assistance. Transformation Because of having the werewolf heart and modifications on him, M-21 can transform into a werewolf. However, he could not transform completely at first. He started with the ability to change his nails to claws when he worked in the Union. This ability gradually improved after being awakened by Rai and he was able to transform his lower arms. Gradually he could transform his entire arms along with a part of his chest area. When his comrades - Tao and Takeo face mortal peril to save him from Kentas' attack, he finally attains his full transformation releasing aura and a howl. Telepathy *'Mind Control Resistance:''' According to M-21, he used to practice to resist Mind Control with his deceased comrade, M-24. This is further enhanced after he's partially awakened, allowing him to resist Regis' Mind Control and on a later but less impressive occasion, against the Mind Control of a Central Order investigator. Battles *Frankenstein vs M-21 *M-21 vs Mary *M-21 vs Infected *M-21 vs Shark *Tao & Takeo & M-21 vs Rael Kertia *M-21 vs Na Yonsu *M-21 vs Mark *Regis K. Landegre & M-21 vs Rodin & Ked *M-21 & Tao & Takeo vs Kentas Navigation Category:Modified Human Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran Category:The RK-5 Category:Werewolves Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Ye Ran Special Security